


Go With It

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [21]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, accidental date, reader is alfred's niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader and Jim have a nice date





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Imagine your date standing you up and suddenly Jim slides into the seat and tells you to just "go with it"

You looked at your phone again, it was 8:35 pm. Your date was over half an hour late. The staff was beginning to look at you with pity and you were trying to decide whether to stay or eat by yourself. 

 

It was a nice place, your reservation was for two, so, everyone knew that you were supposed to have a plus one. 

 

"Are you ready to order, ma'am," One of the waiters came by once more

 

"I'll wait a little longer," You gave a soft smile and the waiter nodded politely, leaving you alone 

 

You checked your phone again. No messages, no calls and his number wasn't connecting. You'd met him on a dating app and now you were seriously regretting it. You cursed yourself for thinking that romance could happen online even though he had seemed like a clean-cut sorta guy. About fifteen minutes more passed and you took a deep breath. 

 

_Now or never_ , You sighed and were about to raise your hand to call the waiter and in a rush, suddenly, the empty seat in front of you was occupied. 

 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart" He smiled, "Traffic was insane," 

 

You were too shocked to speak, "I... Uh... What?"

 

"Just go with it. I saw you by yourself," He whispered, "Figured you got stood up. His loss, though," He said sincerely and your jaw dropped

 

"You don't have to..." Your voice trailed off

 

"I'd like to," He smiled again, "I'm Jim. Jim Gordon," 

 

"Y/N," You squeaked but then you cleared your throat and spoke again, "Y/N Y/L/N,"

 

"That's a nice name," Jim smiled widely and you couldn't really deny that he was a very good looking man

 

"Would you like to order," You asked

 

"Yes! I'm starving, babe," His face broke into a grin again and you were very thankful that you ass of a date never did show up 

 

"So, what's a girl like you doing in this city," He asked you 

 

"I'm visiting my uncle," You explained, "So, it's sort of a vacation. What do you do?"

 

"I'm a detective," Jim told you and you cocked a brow

 

"In this city," You weren't convinced, "I've heard the reputation of the people involved with the law around here," 

 

"Everyone has, but, I'm not like that," He offered

 

"I'm doubtful," Your brows furrowed

 

"Maybe you can ask your uncle. If he's been around here for long, he would know," He said cockily

 

"You're talking like I'll find a picture of your getting some award from the mayor in the papers," You laughed but then saw the smirk on his lips, "You're joking," You gasped

 

"I wouldn't dream of it," He laughed 

 

"Guess I'll have to ask him about you now," You smiled and the food arrived

 

The conversation flowed easily and before you knew it, the night was coming to an end

 

"I know this was a weird way to meet," Jim helped you put on your coat, "But how about I take you out on a proper date tomorrow," 

 

"A man after my heart," You grinned, "How about Friday? I'm not free for a few days," 

 

"I'm not leaving this city anytime soon," He gave you a lopsided smirk and your phone rang

 

"Hello," You answered

 

"Where in the bloody hell are you, Y/N," Your uncle's voice came through

 

"I told you I was going on a date," You breathed, "I'll be back soon, I'm just about to take a cab,"

 

"No, don't take a cab. That's not safe. I'll come get you," He offered

 

"I'm not 15 anymore, you're not picking me from a date," You argued softly 

 

"I can drop you," Jim whispered 

 

"Oh look, manners! My date will drop me, uncle," You explained, " And before you ask, yes, he's a nice guy,"

 

"What's his name," Your uncle answered and when you told him, his tone suddenly changed and agreed to him bringing you back

 

"Well, what do you know," You hung up and looked at Jim, "My uncle does know you," 

 

"Told you," He beamed and you felt warmth course through you

 

You and Jim walked to his car; he even opened the door for you and slid in comfortably. 

 

"Where to," He asked you 

 

"Wayne Manor," You smiled 

 

"You're Alfred's niece," Jim looked at you bewildered

 

"Oh, you know him," Your brows rose

 

"Yeah, I was the one that was handling the Wayne case," He said in a low voice

 

"I hope you get to it," You pointed out, "Bruce is a good kid," 

 

"You don't sound like him, you know," Jim commented

 

"Boarding school will do that," You rolled your eyes

 

* * *

 

The rest of the ride Jim told you about the streets that you drove through and pointed out landmarks of Gotham 

 

"There's a legend, you know," You explained, "That's the reason behind all the crime the city can't ever get rid of," 

 

"What's the legend," Jim's curiosity peaked 

 

"They say that an evil warlock was buried alive deep within the earth because no one could kill him. His life essence, which was pure evil, seeped into the soil and the burial site is supposedly central Gotham," You shrugged as the darkness of the night brought an eerie silence

 

"Legends aren't always true," He said matter of factly 

 

"No," You agreed, "But they're always based on something true," 

 

The Manor came into view through the fog and the car began to slow down until it halted near the front gate

 

"Thank you for a wonderful night," You said sincerely as you leaned over and gave Jim a soft kiss on his cheek, "I hope you'll call me," 

 

"I see you've wormed your way into my family, eh, detective," Your uncle's voice cut through the romantic atmosphere as he yelled from the now open door

 

"Hey," You said cheerfully as you got out of the car and Jim walked you to your waiting uncle

 

"Alfred," He nodded 

 

Alfred gave you a peck on the forehead and told you to go inside, you stole a glance and sent a wink Jim's way 

 

"Goodnight, detective," Alfred said sternly and shut the door 

 

It was a moment after which Jim realized that you hadn't given him your number

 

"Damn it," He cursed softly to himself as he walked back to his car

 

When he slid in, he saw that you'd left your business card on the speed-o-meter 


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning," You said cheerfully as you planted a soft kiss on your uncle's cheek 

 

"Hey Bruce," You smiled as you sat next to the young master of the manor

 

"Did you sleep well, Y/N," He asked you politely and you nodded

 

"I slept just fine. The beds are so comfortable," You swooned

 

"I'm glad," Bruce smiled, "It's nice to finally meet Alfred's family," 

 

"And it's wonderful to finally meet the famed Bruce Wayne! He never shuts up about you," You smirked

 

"Really? Is that true Alfred?" Bruce's attention diverted to your uncle

 

"It's an exaggeration, Master Bruce," Alfred said sternly 

 

"But you talk about me," He asked again and you smirked as you ate your breakfast while Alfred told Bruce to focus on his breakfast rather than listen to you

 

* * *

 

Two days passed and you hadn't heard anything from Jim but the newspaper showed that he'd been busy 

 

As the third day began, you decided to take a chance before leaving the city for good

 

* * *

 

"Hello, GCPD, how may I help you?" A woman's voice answered the phone

 

"Hi, can I please speak to Detective Gordon," You asked 

 

"Please hold," The lady answered 

 

"Gordon," A gruff voice came through

 

"Hi, it's Y/N... We had kind of a date the other night," You explained, "You never called back and it's Thursday," You cleared your throat, "So, umm..."

 

"Shit, I'm sorry, Y/N," Jim groaned, "Something came up and I got swamped," 

 

"Yeah, I read the papers," You chuckled

 

"How have you been," He asked slowly 

 

"I'm good," You answered, "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving on Sunday evening," You told him

 

"I see," He began, "So, when can I see you?"

 

"That all depends on you, Detective Gordon," You said in a sultry tone and he laughed nervously 

 

"How about Saturday evening," He offered

 

"Where do you want to go," You asked as you twirled the telephone wire in your fingers

 

"We could order in," His voice dropped low, "Right now isn't a good time to be going out," 

 

"Excuses to get me alone, huh?" You laughed and Jim began to defend himself but the call was cut short when another voice called for him 

 

"I gotta go but I'll see you Saturday," He told you and hung up promptly

 

* * *

 

"What do we got," Jim turned to look at Bullock

 

"Nothing," He shrugged, "Just wanted your wipe that smile off your face," 

 

"Funny," Jim rolled his eyes

 

"Who were you talking to anyway," Bullock asked 

 

"No one," He retorted 

 

* * *

 

"Ah, Detective Gordon," Alfred opened the door on Friday afternoon, "I hope you're here for work and not to serpent your way into my niece's bedroom,"

 

"Come on, Alfred," Jim smirked, "You wound me! I'm not taking her out until tomorrow," 

 

Alfred rolled his eyes and composed himself in order to not punch him in the jaw

 

"I wanted to talk to Bruce," Jim stated seriously 

 

"This way," Alfred said as he led him to the study

 

* * *

 

You wore a lovely maroon dress with shoes and accessories to match. You left your hair natural and only styled them to  _behave_  for the night with little makeup because you were really hoping that your little date would go well enough to not end until the morning. 

 

You put a pair of sunglasses in your purse and slowly made your way down. Jim had called and told you that he'd pick you by 8, after work. It was almost 7:53 pm. 

 

You walked softly so you wouldn't make noise.  _I'm a teenager all over again_ , You thought to yourself as you tried to sneak out and avoid your uncle

 

"And where are you going?" A stern voice gathered your attention 

 

"Out," You quipped without turning around but straightened your back and walked down the stairs 

 

"With whom?" Alfred asked again

 

"Jim," You swallowed, there was no use in lying to your uncle. He would've caught you anyway if you'd tried.

 

"Vermin," He whispered harshly

 

"Oh come on," You turned around, "Why are you so mean to him?"

 

"You barely know the man, Y/N," He pointed out

 

"Yes but if he was dangerous in any form, you would've never let him bring me home the other night," You narrowed your eyes 

 

"He's not bad man," He resigned

 

"And I'm an adult woman," You said with air of ego, "Please, I'm not a child anymore," 

 

"You'll always be a little lady to me, Y/N," Alfred told you a with a softness

 

"So... I can go?" You smiled 

 

"Absolutely not," He turned away and muttered something about a shotgun

 

"I'm still going," You called out and your heels clicked against the floor as you made your way to the gate

 

A pair of headlights shined through the fog and the car stopped right in front of you. 

 

"Hey," Jim smiled as he began to get out of the car

 

"No! Stay inside!" You squealed as you jumped into the car, "Drive!"

 

Jim's cop instincts kicked in and he revved the car out through the gravel

 

"What happened?" He asked you urgently but you were too busy laughing

 

"Oh goodness," You breathed, "Uncle Al was about to bring out his shotgun for you," 

 

"Huh?" He cocked a brow

 

"He doesn't exactly  _approve_  of me going out with you," You explained as you fanned yourself so that you wouldn't cry due to the laughter 

 

"I didn't know I had to ask for permission," He smirked 

 

"You don't," You said softly and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "It's nice to see you again," 

 

He gave you a tight lopsided smile and that's when you understood that Jim Gordon was so socially awkward that it was almost adorable. However, you were adamant about making at least one memorable night in the city of Gotham, so, you figured that it would be fun to play along. 

 

You noticed that Jim's default face was a perpetual frown but then, even that seemed cute to you, given the circumstances. 

 

* * *

 

"This is it," Jim opened the door for you and you walked in 

 

It was a spacious apartment with a decent view and great lighting. 

 

"It's nice," You said with sincerity, "So, apart from you, what's for dinner?" 

 

Needless to say, Jim was a little blown away by your forward attitude. He cleared his throat and took your coat to hang and led you to the dining area.

 

"We're having Italian," He announced

 

"Oh, I adore pasta!" You smiled, "Are you cooking?"

 

"I'm a man of many talents," Jim laughed, "Cooking isn't one of them," 

 

Within the four walls of the apartment, you felt that Detective Gordon began to disappear and Jim began to come forward. 

 

"So, you ordered?" You asked as you moved to the table that had liquor and poured yourself some whiskey 

 

"Kinda," He stated and the bell rung, "That's the food," 

 

He opened the door and a commotion followed as waiters dressed in black and white shuffled into the house with trays of food

 

"You must be Ms Y/L/N," A man with a pointy nose smiled to you and put his hand forward to shake it

 

"Hello," You said politely as you gave his hand a gentle shake, "I wasn't aware that Jim's friends would be joining tonight,"

 

"Ah, fret not! I'm but only the one who arranged for the chef to make everything," He odd man said with a wide grin

 

"That's so sweet of you, Mr..." You asked

 

"Cobblepot," He offered, "Oswald Cobblepot," 

 

"Mr Cobblepot," You beamed, "Thank you so much for your hospitality," 

 

"You're not from around Gotham," Oswald asked in a low voice and you laughed loudly

 

"Gosh, is it that obvious?" You asked and Jim joined the conversation

 

"It's your courteous behaviour, Mr Y/L/N," Oswald explained, "It's not common in this city," 

 

You looked at Jim with surprise, his arm was resting protectively at your hip, "Is that true? Well, I must be sheltered because I'm only here to visit family and apart from that, I've met Jim, who's been a delight!" You stated, "And you, well, you've been a sweetheart too," 

 

"Dinner's ready," Jim interjected, "Thanks for the arrangement," He told Oswald and began to escort him towards the door

 

"It was lovely to meet you, Ms Y/L/N," Oswald said softly as he left 

 

"Likewise," You nodded as you raised a glass to him and drank your whiskey 

 

"Sorry about that," Jim stated as he came back to you

 

"Oh, don't worry about it. He was so  _polite_ ," You said softly but you didn't notice the sarcastic chuckle at that comment. 

 

Instead of saying anything more, he gestured for you two to sit and pulled out the chair for you. The food was exquisite and the wine enhanced the taste even further. As the bottle emptied, Jim became more relaxed as his tie loosened around his neck and he folded his sleeves above his elbows. 

 

With the last two glasses full of wine from the empty bottle, you two moved to the couch. You'd taken off your shoes and folded your legs beneath yourself as Jim sat barely two feet away from you. 

 

"How come you aren't a Pennyworth?" Jim was clearly still confused with your different last name

 

"Do you share your last name with  _all_ of your family?" You shot back and he cocked a brow, "He's from my mother's side. I use my father's last name," 

 

Jim nodded and a comfortable silence engulfed the two of you. 

 

"So, did you always want to do this," You asked as the buzz settled in

 

"Be a cop? Yeah," Jim nodded 

 

"Why do I feel like you were the goody two shoes all your life?" You laughed and Jim smiled

 

"Nah," He shook his head, "I've gotten into trouble," 

 

"When was that?" You laughed, "Grade school?"

 

Jim chose not to answer your question, he knew he wasn't a good man, he wasn't pretending to be one either; but tonight, maybe, he could think he was a good man and believe the lie himself as well. 

 

"What about you?" He changed the subject, "When was the last time you got into trouble?"

 

"Tomorrow morning," You said softly, "When I do the walk of shame back to the Manor," 

 

The air in the room became intensely thick as you smiled lazily and Jim was too stunned to speak. He didn't know if it was the wine talking or making you talk or perhaps, you were just the sort of person who knew what they wanted and ventured to get it. 

 

You saw him swallow and his Adam's apple bobbed against the shirt's collar. You placed your wine glass on the table and stood up. 

 

"I'm going to go to the restroom for a while and if you want this to go somewhere, kiss me when I come out. Otherwise, drive me home," You said gently and swayed to the bathroom. 

 

You stared at your reflection after relieving yourself. You don't know who romanticized wine but they clearly forgot how much it made a person pee. Your eyes were glassy and you were comfortably buzzed. If Jim didn't kiss you, then your uncle would definitely give you an earful for coming back tipsy. 

 

"Please, don't let this backfire," You breathed and walked to the door 

 

When you opened it, Jim wasn't there.  _Guess I'm going home_ , You thought and walked out of the bathroom, decided to have last glass of whiskey, you poured yourself a few sips. 

 

"I suppose you'll take me home then," You said softly and downed the glass. That's when you felt a presence behind yourself. Your breath was caught in your throat and your heart thundered with anticipation. 

 

"I'll take you home," Jim spoke in a low voice, "In the morning," 

 

You smiled to yourself and he turned your around, meeting your lips in a hungry kiss. His hands fell to your waist and pulled you close. Your arms wrapped around his neck and gave into him. He tasted sweet like the wine you'd been having. When you broke the kiss to breathe, Jim's blue eyes were so darkened with lust that they seemed almost black. 

 

"Good choice," You whispered as you pulled him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaayyyy Jim feels (might do a smutty follow up if someone asks)  
> gosh, i love him so much??? why aren't there more fics of him???  
> i mean like, jim deserves love ! 
> 
> leave a comment  
> i live for the feedback  
> annddddd
> 
> you can also leave a request of a prompt forrr
> 
> Jim Gordon/Reader  
> or  
> Harvey Dent/Reader
> 
> (again, harvey is so yumm???)


End file.
